1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hermetic compressor assemblies, and in particular to means and methods related to their assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to subassemble portions of a hermetic compressor assembly prior to installing the compressor mechanism and electric motor in the shell or housing which encloses them. Often, portions of the compressor mechanism and motor are combined into what may be referred to as a compressor/motor subassembly, this subassembly being installed as a unit into the compressor shell wherein it may be fitted to other components separately installed in the compressor shell. Such separately installed components may include, for example, an outboard bearing which supports the free end of a drive shaft driven by the motor rotor. Alternatively, the subassembly may itself include substantially all internal components of the hermetic compressor assembly. After the compressor/motor subassembly is installed into the shell and fitted with other internal components, if any, the shell is hermetically sealed.
One concern associated with assembling the separate components or subassemblies of a hermetic compressor is maintaining proper alignment between components, particularly those components which move relative to one another or which determine their alignment. This problem may be particularly acute in cases where compressor components are separately installed into, and fixed to, the compressor shell, and complex assembly and/or welding jigs must often be employed to provide dimensional control and ensure proper alignment is maintained throughout the assembly process. Often, these jigs rely on an operator for proper placement, which may lead to component misalignment and other errors during the manufacturing process. Further, tolerance stackups between numerous interfitting components may contribute to their relative misalignments. Additionally, the separate installation of compressor components, and of placing and removing assembly and/or welding jigs, is time-consuming and often expensive.
Means and methods for improving the assembly process and the quality of the compressor assembly are therefore desirable. In particular, means and methods for improving alignment between the components of a compressor assembly or compressor/motor subassembly, while simplifying and rendering the assembly process less expensive, are desirable.